Daylight
by Frost Destiny Winter
Summary: The world is falling to ruin. Sawada Tsunayoshi could see that clearly with his own eyes. One-shot.


**Based on the song, **_**Daylight**_**, by Maroon 5.**

The world is falling to ruin. Sawada Tsunayoshi could see that clearly with his own eyes.

_"**This is way too hard. Cause I know, when the sun comes up, I will leave. This is my last glance that will soon be memory."**_

"Tsunayoshi?" Irie Shoichi looked up from his blueprint, eyes looking concerned.

"I'm fine," he managed to smile. Hibari looked at his actions and frowned. He's disgruntled by the fact the omnivore has multiple bags under his eyes, yet he still managed to smile so freely. Those damned skies, Hibari would usually point out, are always too kind and would push themselves to the limit without alerting anyone else.

"You need to sleep, omnivore," Amber eyes looked at his gray ones, comforting his flames which raged at the sight of his Sky's state.

"I'll be fine, just needed another dose of expresso," Tsuna looked again the blueprint that Shoichi was holding. Hibari walked out of the room, and within a few minutes, brought back a mug of expresso. Tsuna silently thanked him.

As the bitter aroma assaulted his nostrils, his heart constricted a bit. Onyx eyes flashed into his mind as he remembered the familiar weight that used to burden his shoulders. He would never forget that day.

_**That damned day when he received that letter**__._

"Tsunayoshi," Shoichi's remark made him snap out of his reverie as he flashed a smile towards the engineer. He sipped from the steaming expresso as they went over the plan once again.

"Are you sure that they could handle this?" Shoichi's worry was not uncalled for. After all, the teens are still inexperienced.

"They could handle it. I believe in myself, and-" A moment of silence passed by. The duo looked at the brunet whose eyes were cast down. "-_**he'll**_ be there to guide them,"

Shoichi sighed and wore his cloak. "I'll be heading off first. Byakuran would get suspicious if he finds out that I'm not at the base," He looked at Tsuna who was still downcast before casting his glance to Hibari. The skylark nodded his head as he led Shoichi out of the room towards one of the winding passages of the mansion.

Tsuna was left alone at his office. His guardians were already asleep because he dosed rain flames on their food during dinner. They would probably wake up at dawn, according to his estimations. Therefore, he must leave before dawn.

The moon cast a lonely light in his office, causing a tear to fall from his face.

How did things arrive at such a point? Should he blame himself? After all, he brushed off his intuition which he should have never done.

Just how did he become a boss in the first place? Even if you tell him that he'll be soon powerful in the past, he'll just shake it off and laugh. After all, he was Dame-Tsuna. He was utterly hopeless.

Natsu jumped on his lap and growled at his master as if to comfort him. He could feel the unrest in Tsuna's heart. Tsuna absentmindedly scratched Natsu's ear which made him growl in pleasure.

He stood up from his position after a while and went to monitor the hallways of the mansion. Natsu had long fallen asleep on the couch in his office.

Passing by Ryohei's room, he could faintly hear him shouting "TO THE EXTREME!" before snoring once again. "Typical Nii-san," he shook his head faintly. Thankfully, Hana was not at the mansion at the moment due to her work as a lawyer. At least she's away from the center and she could defend herself just fine. He left a letter by his door before walking away.

He opened Chrome's room with the girl curled up in Mukuro's embrace who was sleeping on the other side of the bed. His mists looked peaceful for once, and he smiled at the rare occasion. He left a letter at their bedside, hoping that Mukuro would not sense him.

Opening the kid's room, he could see that Lambo has taken up most of the bed with Fuuta and I-pin snuggling under the blanket. He chuckled at their positions before covering Lambo with a blanket. He poured Rain flames to the teen who seems to be having a nightmare.

He remembered the times when they were still small. For once, he wanted to see those innocent eyes again, begging him for candy. Unfortunately, he has to suppress his desires. He left a note on the bedside before leaving a grape candy.

Closing the door, he opened the door to his Rain's room who was snoring softly. His katana was placed beside his bed with the two animals, Kojiro and Jiro. He admits that he had a hard time making Takeshi fall asleep. After all, Takeshi is a Rain and he had no choice but to strengthen the dosage.

Sometimes he wondered that if he did not drag Takeshi and Ryohei to the underworld, would they be still playing baseball and boxing?

Did he destroy their future?

Whenever he would ask them this question, Takeshi would smile at him, and bonked him on the head. Ryohei would then punch him without warning which he would evade quickly.

Tsuna shook his head lightly and chuckled. He placed a letter by the animals before leaving the room. He then opened Hayato's room.

The room was filled with paper on the ground and books on the shelves. Gokudera was snoring on his bed, one arm on Haru's shoulder with her clutching him on the side. He smiled at the scene. He never imagined him getting together with Haru. After all, they would always bicker at multiple things. Imagine his surprise when Hayato approached him, asking for advice.

He could still remember his Storm's furious howls as he announced that he'll be meeting the Millefiore. It was not easy to placate him.

He left a letter on his Storm's desk before carefully closing the door and approached the last one. He hesitated because if he sees her face, he might cancel the plan and continue staying by her side. But, he gritted his teeth and opened the door.

Her peaceful face greeted him. He approached the bedside and ran his fingers on her hair.

"Tsu-kun?" her eyes blearily opened as she tried to sit up.

"Sleep," he motioned her to lie down again. Her golden eyes looked at him with sadness and love.

"When are you going to sleep?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Maybe later," his deep voice started to hum as he lulled her back to sleep.

"You're so unfair," she muttered as she went back to dreamland.

"I had no choice," he muttered softly. He never imagined being with her after all these years. He admired her resolve to stay by his side amidst the turmoil.

He had advised her to go back to Namimori, to stay in hiding yet those big golden eyes pleaded him to let her stay. So, she stayed. He must've used up all his luck because he was so lucky to have met her. She was not perfect yet her resolve to help him in troublesome situations had him falling for her.

_"**I would never leave you alone Tsu-kun! So, don't go disappearing on me ever again!"**_

He stayed by her side until the sun started to rise. Grudgingly, he has to let go.

He left a letter before placing his wedding ring on the bedside table.

Closing the door silently, he started walking and stopped in front of a mirror.

_"**A mafia boss must look presentable at all times."**_

Obviously, Reborn would continue to haunt him.

He straightened his tie and his suit before heading downstairs to the car. Hibari was waiting.

"Shall we go omnivore?" Amber eyes greeted the grey ones before nodding. He looked back one last time at the place he now calls home.

"Let's go." He went inside the car.

_"**Even if the Sky is gone, continue to trust each other. Try to coexist. If you can't, then believe in your Sky. Because the Sky will soon bring harmony once again."**_

_**Reviews and criticism are gladly accepted. I do not own KHR. Cover image belongs to the rightful owner.**_


End file.
